otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nadrageels
Chris = | |ProfilePic = ChrisTemp.png |CharacterName = Christopher "Chris" Courier |Sigil = |Flavor = There's a snake in mah boot. |Theme = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0vm80tsenA Disturbed - Serpentine] |Height = 6' |Weight = 155 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Green |Month = January |HarmNumber = |Day = 11th |Year = 1980 |CurrentAge = 17 |Birthplace = Louisville Kentuky |Nationality = American |Role = Main Character |Species = Nathraichean |PowerSource = Ancestral Bloodline of Nadrageel |UniqueStat = |Level = 3 |Image = nadrageel}} |Skin Name = |Power_Notes_1 = Chris quickly adapts to powers related to his nature, as if through instinct alone. |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 1 = Chris quickly transforms to take on the features of his ancestry, gaining green scales, snake eyes, and granting him various traits and powers: : - Sharp translucent claws that are capable of digging into and raking flesh. : - Chris has a five foot prehensile tail, similar to the body of a snake. It is slightly stronger than the average strength of his arms. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Chris quickly adapts to powers related to his nature, as if through instinct alone. |Extra Name 3 = |Power_Notes_3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting |Elements 3 = |Power Effect 3 = When Chris reverts to his human form, he heals 1 , or can remove on physical affliction. }} |Notes Content = *Has a habit of biting the inside of his lower lip. When he's especially nervous or anxious he does this enough to cause it to bleed. *He's a solid school-yard fighter, and has shown himself to be particularly brutal in recent fights against other supernatural beings. **Despite this he's been easily overpowered by enemies capable of using magic or other supernatural powers. *He has a thing for muscle cars, and owns several of them. **One of them is a custom King Cobra GT, which has over 1500 horsepower, and can reach speeds of up to 200mph. It is neon green with a pair of black racing stripes that run up the middle. *His family has a net worth of over $43.4 billion. *One of his favorite things to drink are smoothies from Mr. Smoothy fast food places. *He's a decent ladies man, for a guy his age. **He eats microwavable pizza bagels after sex. *He doesn't have a lot of "nerdy" habits. He only plays racing and sports games, so by extension he doesn't know what a lot of supernatural/fantasy terms mean, like Necromancer, for instance. *He's a very strong swimmer, and has good swim times. He's also got a particular talent for water polo. *He gets above-average grades. *Before coming to California he went to an expensive private school. He despised it and decided to enroll in public school for his senior year to try and experience a normal life. *Despite his casual attitude he can come off as cold or aloof to those around him. Devil Room Items |Power Color = |Number = 25|Skill Name = |Flavor = Get a Life!|Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Description = Increases the amount of you can take by 1 and your by 1.|Cost = |Notes = - -}} |Power Color = |Number = 21|Skill Name = |Flavor = Keep your feet on the ground!|Type = Equipment|Elements = + |Description = A pair of green and white Adidas sneakers. While worn they make it impossible to lose your balance and falling from great heights won't hurt you as long as you land on your feet.|Cost = |Notes = The size of the shoes changes to perfectly fit whoever wears them.}} |Power Color = |Number = 27|Skill Name = |Flavor = Among the sleep she sends her few...|Type = Mastery|Elements = |Description = While under direct starlight, the strength of your abilities is increased.|Cost = |Notes = Direct starlight does not include the Sun, smartasses, that's Sunlight.}} ---- *Face claim: Ryan Kelley}}}} |-|Natalya = | |ProfilePic = Natalya.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Image = nadrageel |Flavor = Her eyes are her strongest feature. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/za8Ki4CCXgg Billie Eilish - you should see me in a crown] |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 122 |HairColor = Blonde |EyeColor = Green |Month = August |Day = 7th |Year = 1958 |CurrentAge = 39 |Birthplace = Slidel City, Louisiana |Nationality = American |Role = Reoccurring Character |Species = Nathraichean |PowerSource = Ancestral Bloodline of Nadrageel |ExperienceBars = - - |Boss = |HarmNumber = |UniqueStat = |Level = BOSS|HotStatBars = ●●●●○|ColdHightlight = |ColdStatBars = ●●●●●|VolatileStatBars = ●●●●●|UniqueHightlight = |DarkStatBars = }} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Sight|Power Effect 1 = Whenever Natalya's eyes meet with another character's, that character becomes paralyzed and unable to move until she looks away or blinks. However, Natalya never blinks... |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Status |Power Effect 2 = Natalya can release an unearthly, warped, hissing, which imbues certain dread in any who hear it. She can use this to both physically and mentally weaken any in her presence. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + |PowerType 3 = Physiology |Power Effect 3 = Natalya is immune to most forms of magic and other supernatural and unearthly powers. This includes the vast majority of and spells, and other substances such as and . This is present even in her human form. and other supernatural entities of similar or greater power can harm her with these powers. She has no immunity to sanctified powers, such as . If Kit or Alexe were to grab her and her in human form, she would likely die or suffer catastrophic internal damage that would take decades to fully heal. |Extra Name 4 = |Elements 4 = + + |PowerType 4 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 4 = Natalya's true form, a 400 foot snake. While in this form she gains a number of powerful traits. Her scales can change to any color and they're hard enough protect her from anything but armor-piercing ballistics. Certain supernatural weapons and powers can pieces them easily however. Her venom turns biological substances, such as flesh and even wood, to stone. Her blood can be used in a potion mixture that heals a human of any physical affliction.}} |Notes Content = *She's the oldest earthly character that has been in the RP thus far, at over 2,800 years old. **However she has spent centuries simply sleeping beneath the earth. She's only recently re-awoken in the passed 400 years. *She used her massive wealth of gold and other antiques from ages passed to establish herself as a powerhouse during the colonial days of early America. She bought up large tracts of land and exploited their natural resources, amassing a powerful financial empire that has dominated much of the coal and precious metals industry since the pioneer days. **She owns an operates an umbrella corporation known as Nathair Industries, which runs and owns a number of other large businesses: ***The United Mining and Drilling Alliance, a coalition of dozens of mining businesses that mainly produce Coal, Platinum, Silver, and Natural Gas. ***Atlantic Power and Gas, a power company that monopolizes east-coast electric power supply in states from New York down to Florida. *Due to Natalya being immortal she has taken many names over the passed 300 years, all of them starting with "Na" and ending in "A". In reverse-chronological order: **Natalya, Natasha, Nara, Narina, Nakita, Natania, and Nautica. *She has a child every 15 years, and usually kills the father a few years after. All of her children are male and only Orion and Chris are capable of having children of their own. **The abilities her children have are partly random, as are the strength of those abilities. Many of her children are not immortal, some die of illness before they even reach adulthood. *She is quick to anger and is frequently disappointed by her children and has always had strenuous and strange relationships with them over the centuries. She's devoured the majority of them over the years. *Chris and Orion, her two latest Children, are the only ones she's ever felt any kind of empathy for. **She raised Chris much differently than her other Children, keeping her distance and never voicing any kind of approval or disapproval of his actions. Instead she had Agatha raise him, believing that a human would serve as a better parent. Natalya sees much of her lost humanity in Chris, however her predatory instincts view humanity as too weak to thrive in the world he was born into and she generally thinks Chris vulnerable and incapable. **Despite his constant rebellion against her desires, she has allowed Orion to live. This is due to her being simultaneously annoyed and impressed by him, as he's one of the weakest of her children, but has proven to be one of her most resourceful, willful, and intelligent children. Like Chris, she views Orion as having a semblance of her lost humanity. *She is rarely seen speaking to any character other than Chris, and what commands she gives to other characters have taken place entirely off-screen. This is because she purposely wants to keep her intents secret, even from her children and closest allies. ---- *Face claim: Charlize Theron}}}} |-|Orion = | |ProfilePic = OrionProfile.png |CharacterName = Orion Nadrageel |Sigil = |Flavor = The doctor is in. |Theme = |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 152 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Green |Month = November |Day = 19th |Year = 1963 |CurrentAge = 34 |Birthplace = Slidel City, Louisiana |Nationality = American |Role = Reoccurring Character |Species = Nathraichean |PowerSource = Ancestral Bloodline of Nadrageel |Image = nadrageel |Boss = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Shapeshifting |Power Effect 1 = Orion can grow venomous claws and fangs. The venom he injects is a powerful paralytic toxin, which if introduced into an individual's bloodstream, will paralyze them for upwards of thirty minutes.}} |Notes Content = *Though he's supposedly Natalya's younger brother, he's actually her son. **He frequently goes against Natalya's commands. As such he's viewed as a "Black Sheep" of the family. *Natalya tried to make sure that he had very little influence on Chris growing up. It generally didn't work. When Chris was younger, Orion would frequently show up unannounced or pick Chris up from school early and spend the day with him. *He's generally more grounded than Natalya, but can still come off as cold due to him generally being an introvert. *He's an accomplished physician and has a doctorate in biology. **He works in Kentucky as a "doctor to the rich and famous". *He is Natalya's "weakest" child and is incapable of fully manifesting reptilian traits, like Chris can. ---- *Face claim: Drew Fuller}}}} |-|Agatha = |Flavor = Lives to serve.|Theme = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 112|HairColor = Grey-Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = June|Day = 19th|Year = 1947|CurrentAge = 50|Birthplace = Glasgow, Scotland|Nationality = Scottish|Role = Reoccurring Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }}